Blue Moon
by ClockworkMinds
Summary: A hundred and twenty two years later, Ciel is reunited with Mey-Rin, Finni, and Baldroy after the disappearance of Sebastian. He left himself because there were too many memories. Then there a raven that seems to be everywhere Ciel is. And it's irritating his boss and now him.


_Black Butler one-shot. Just something to fill in for my no-updates on my ACTUAL stories. Don't kill me if this is bad._

* * *

Ciel had long since come to understand why Sebastian left. He was seventeen when the demon disappeared. That was over a hundred years ago. Now, the ravenette sat on a balcony, staring off into space. He could keep his eye uncovered, as a lot of people thought it was a contact, but he also had a contact to match his other eye when he didn't feel like being questioned.

The boy was stuck at seventeen for forever. He didn't know why, and he didn't exactly care.

His apartment was in Las Angeles. A long way from home. The Phantomhive mansion was still standing, but nearly in ruins. He'd left it a few years after Sebastian's disappearance. Ciel cut off all ties he had in England and came to America.

Lizzy knew why he left. She accepted it better than most.

Ciel closed his eyes, inhaling and leaning against the door. "I fucking _hate _this." He growled as he stood.

Despite the fact that it had been nearly a hundred twenty five years, he still wasn't used to having the demon at his side. He'd had his share of run-ins with Grell, who surprisingly left him alone. Ciel never really liked the Reaper much. Grell had been there the first few days Sebastian had gone missing.

It was one in the afternoon. Ciel had work at three and wanted to go in early. He shook his head at his neighbors, who were yelling again. The apartment was cheap, yes, but it was a roof over his head.

_Little Things _was a Pagan jewelry store in the mall. Lilith, the owner, was in the back when he arrived.

"Lilith! I'm here!" Ciel yelled, setting his bag on the counter.

Lilith poked her head out from the back room. "Oh, hey. I have a feeling it'll be busy today. Halloween is in two weeks."

Ciel had forgotten about that. "I forgot. Shit."

"It's fine. Were you thinking about him again?"

That was the thing about Lilith. She wasn't human. Lilith was human, in some ways. But she was an angel cast down for her sins of falling in love with a human.

And some crazy witch cursed her as a teenager.

The woman was stuck at twenty five, when she had died and was much older than Ciel. He didn't know her exact age, but Lilith was old enough to have seen millions of people die.

"Honey, thinking about him will make it worse. You know that." She set a cup of tea in front of the teen. "He cares for you. When the time is right, he'll show again."

"You're always wise, aren't you?" Ciel grinned. "You're right...most of the time. it scares me when you are."

"Good. That's what being a witch is about. I'm not ugly like your legends. Damn society for making us out to be something we're not." She pouted, crossing her arms. Mrs. Lenger should be here in a bit."

"Oh great." Ciel whined.

"You'll be fine." Lilith disappeared into the back room again.

The teen rifled through one of the magazines Lilith had on the counter. Ciel heard a tap on the window. He glanced up, to see a boy of maybe eight standing there, pointing at one of the crosses in the window display. His mother appeared and he began jumping excitedly.

The woman led him in, telling him to quiet down.

"Uh, excuse me? Can you get the antiqued cross from the front display?"

"Sure. Which one?" Ciel smiled.

"Oh, there's several?"

"Yeah. It's not a problem though. I can take the display out. Do you remember the number?"

"Three!" The boy held up four fingers. Ciel crouched down and pushed one of them down.

"There." Ciel carefully took down the number three display and took it back to the counter. "Which one was it, ma'am?"

The woman examined the case, before pointing at a heavy pewter cross. "This one."

"It's beautiful." Ciel opened the case, took the cross out, and re-closed the case before setting it behind the counter. "Let me go get my boss."

Ciel found Lilith leaning over a bracelet. "Someone bought one of the crosses."

"Any idea which one?"

"The pewter one. With the gold designs."

Lilith's eyes widened. "That one? Good God. Hang on a minute."

"She'll be out in a moment." Ciel picked up the case and replaced it in the window. A raven sat on the back of the bench, staring into the shop. It had red eyes. _Like Sebastian._ Ciel shook the thought off, turning to see Lilith talking to the woman.

"Thank you. My sister's friend will like this."

"Good-bye!" Ciel waved.

"That cross was Lizzy's, wasn't it?"

"Yes. I sort of wish I'd staying in England long enough to see her get married."

"You couldn't. You would have put everyone you loved in danger."

Ciel bowed his head. "I didn't have to be seen. I just-,"

"Don't worry yourself. Why are you all of the sudden worried?"

"I don't know."

"Well, relax. Drink your tea." Lilith smiled.

Two hours later, the ever grouchy Mrs. Lenger entered the store. Ciel was switching out a window display for Halloween decorations when she came in.

"Lilith is in the back."

"I've been at the counter for a few minutes, Ciel."

"Oh. Sorry."

Lilith laughed. "Mrs. Lenger. It's good to see you again. How are you?"

"I am quite alright. Yourself?"

"I'm fine. Are you here to pick up the warding bracelets?" Lilith produced a wrapped package from under the desk.

Mrs. Lenger nodded. "Yes, I am. Mey-Rin said she knows Ciel here."

Ciel froze. "Mey-Rin?"

"Yes. Do you know her? She is quite the lady. I like her."

"I do. We went to high school together. Dated for a while. She moved away."

The elderly woman paid Lilith for the bracelets. "I will tell her to stop by."

"T-thank you."

As soon as Mrs. Lenger was gone, Ciel collapsed into and old chair. Lilith was by his side in seconds.

"Who was she?"

"A servant at the Phantomhive manor. I thought she was dead."

"Apparently not."

"No shit. Why am I so nervous? Shouldn't I be happy?" Ciel ran a hand through his hair. It was getting a bit long for his tastes. he'd have to get it cut soon.

"You _are _happy. But you're worried about what she'll think of you for leaving so abruptly."

"I can do this. I just need to go calm myself." Ciel took refuge in the back room.

He didn't realize how much time had passed, or the front door opening and closing multiple times. Finally, Lilith came and got him.

"She's here."

Mey-Rin hadn't changed much. She still had red hair, but had purple streaks in it. Her clothes were black and white, headband black with white flowers. She wore no glasses either.

"Ciel?" She whispered.

He nodded, allowing himself to be body slammed by the girl. She was smaller than himself, but Ciel never had been tall. Ciel hugged her back, making sure she was real. Everything about her was different. _He _was different.

"How did you find me?"

"It's the modern world. And Finni's excellent stalking skills."

Ciel rolled his eyes. They were still the same group as before. "Baldroy? Tanaka?"

"All here. Tanaka acts like our guardian. Poor man. He hates technology, but I think it hates him more."

Lilith appeared at Ciel's shoulder. "Go on home. I can close up."

"Thank you. Have a nice night, Lilith."

"I will. You too, Ciel."

Ciel led Mey-Rin out of the shop. "Where to you want to go? My place or yours?"

"The boys want to see you if that's okay."

"I'm fine with it. Can we stop at my apartment then so I can pick up clothes?"

"Sure! They might harass you. Beware."

"They haven't changed, have they?"

Mey-Rin shook her head. "Nope. Baldroy can cook now though."

"That's a good thing."

"He works at a fancy restaurant downtown. He enjoys it, I think. Finni works at a garden center."

"What about you?"

"I volunteer sometimes. I sell art and stuff at shows in town."

They walked in silence until the pair reached Ciel's apartment building. He held the door open for Mey-Rin, allowing her through first.

"You live here? I expected something...more." Mey-Rin turned to face her former boss. "What happened to all the Phantomhive money?"

"I still have it. Funtom is still around as well."

"Wow. Does Lilith know?"

The ravenette nodded. "She understands I want a normal life. Or as normal as it can get." He opened the door with a nudge from his shoulder. "Help yourself to anything in the kitchen."

"Will do."

Ciel grabbed a duffel bag and tossed the essentials into it before returning to Mey-Rin. She was looking at the pictures he had on the fridge. Some were drawn by him, others were taken back before Sebastian disappeared.

"Did you ever hear form him again?"

"Sebastian? No. I feel like he's here, but he isn't. It's the contract, I know. He's alive, somewhere."

Mey-Rin smiled softly. "He'll show when he's ready. Didn't he say why he left?"

"No."

"He left because you were in danger because of him. He didn't want you to get killed."

"What was after me?"

"Alois. Claude."

Ciel choked. "I thought they were dead."

"No. We thought the same. They are now. At least Alois is. He died in Russia during world war two."

Withe the duffel slung over his shoulder, Ciel led Mey-Rin out. The neighbors were yelling again. Something shattered, causing the red-head to jump. "It's fine. it's constant with them."

"How can you live here?"

"It's place to stay. It's warm and a roof over my head. it's not the best but it works. And There aren't many rich people in the city who aren't famous. And look like a kid. They'd be suspicious. And it's easier to keep my cover."

"Right. i didn't think about that. Let's take a taxi. I'm not comfortable with walking."

Ciel nodded, allowing his friend to call a cab. Forty minutes later, they stood outside of a condo, shared by the three ex-servants. Mey-Rin opened the door, yelling that she was home. Ciel hear Finnian's voice from somewhere upstairs. There was no response from Baldroy though.

"Baldroy left to go grocery shopping." Finni bounced down the stairs. "Oh, who's this you...Ciel?"

"Hey." Ciel said casually.

"I didn't recognize you up close. You're not so small anymore."

"Fuck off." He growled playfully.

Finni hugged him gently. "Good to see you again. All in one piece. Where's your eye patch?"

Ciel snickered. "This is the modern world. There are lots of weird people. I have contacts that match my other eye. But most people think the pentacle is some weird-ass contact. I don't get bothered much. Plus it works out great since I work at the Pagan shop."

"That damned raven is out there again. Oh, hey Ciel." Baldroy dropped his keys into the bowl on the table near the door. "Ciel?" he turned to Mey-Rin. "Did I miss something?"

"Nope. I went and got him today. He's staying the night."

"Then I'll get dinner started while you guys get everything set up." Baldroy disappeared into the kitchen.

Finni bounced off, probably to help the chef. Mey-Rin grabbed Ciel's wrist and led him down a set of stairs. "We have a room down here. You could share mine, but I don't think you'd want to."

"I'd be fine with whatever."

"Well, I'll go get the sheets and everything. Don't go anywhere."

Two hours later, they'd eaten and were talking and laughing. Ciel's eyelids were getting heavier by the second.

"Guys, I think I'm going to bed. I'm tired."

"Good night!" the other three chimed.

"See you in the morning." Ciel stood and took his plate to the sink. He padded into his room. Something was tapping at the window. He drew the curtain back to see the raven from that afternoon clicking his beak against the glass.

"Go away." Ciel growled before pulling off his shirt and rummaging through the duffel back. When he turned back around, there was a very tall man standing where the raven had been. Ciel nearly let out a shriek, but realized who the person was. "Sebastian?' He walked to the sliding door and unlocked it, opening it as quietly as he could. "It is you."

"Yes."

"Where the fuck have you been?!" Ciel yelled.

"Is everything okay down here?" Mey-Rin nearly fainted at the sight of Sebastian. "Baldroy! Finni! You'll never guess who's down here!"

"Yeah, it's Ciel. We-," Finnian stared. "It's Sebastian. Lovely." He said sarcastically. "Let's leave these two alone. A mini- world war three might break out. I don't exactly want to be in the line of fire."

Ciel turned back to the demon. "Why? Couldn't you have at least said something to me?"

"I wish I could have. Alois and Claude were too close."

"It's not like I can't fucking defend myself! I'm not weak!"

Sebastian's eyes glowed red. "No. But you would have gotten hurt."

"It's not like I hadn't been hurt before." Ciel huffed.

"I would have told you I had to leave to protect you. I would have left for the same amount of time. You would have then insisted on coming with me."

"You're an ass." Ciel yanked his pajama shirt on. "You were always there. I could fucking _feel_ you watching me. Then you were that damned raven that Lilith hates."

Sebastian moved closer to Ciel. "I thought that maybe you'd find a way to kill yourself. But you made it this far without getting into trouble."

"What do you care. Just leave because that's what you're going to do again anyways." Ciel sat on the edge of the bed.

"No, I plan on staying right here. With you." Sebastian joined Ciel. "And the others."

They sat in silence. "If you even think about leaving, I swear I will kill you." Ciel pulled the demon into a hug. "Don't ever do that again. You have to talk to the others about this."

"I know, I know."

* * *

_PHEW! That was something else! It's my first one-shot on here, so please review! I plan on doing more though...just not now. Let me know what you think!_


End file.
